Doctors Sometimes Have Lives Too
by atomiikrawkstarr
Summary: A 'stranger' from House's mysterious past comes and causes havok! Mwa ha ha ha! Some ChaseCameron, some HouseCameron, and MORE. Not giving any hints on who'll end up together, though...Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Escape from the Clinic  
Rating:** T  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info here. **Chapter Summary:** House attempts to hide from Cuddy (which isn't possible, she has eyes EVERYWHERE, dude..) with little luck, and a stranger from his past needs help (don't freak out, it's not Stacey).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exeption of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or (duh).  
**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfic! Wowzers! How special. That, my friends, was sarcasm. Oh, and please feel free to 'kill all my writing inspiration' (as a wise friend of mine says..) by flaming, telling me  
which bits you DESPISE with a passion, giving me words which may make me look smarter instead of the ones I've put down and other such reviews. Or you can tell me what you liked about it (if anything). If you DON'T review I will get Dr. Gregory House  
himself to hunt you down and beat you up with his cane (no, I do not have any concept of reality). This fanfic was written after the episode 'Hunting', which is what Australia is up to at the time of writing. And no, I do not have creative chapter names.

* * *

Dr. Gregory House sat under his desk in his office, playing his Nintendo DS. Many would think this to be rather odd for a grown man, and they'd be right. You can only be young once, but you can be immature forever. 

The reason for him hiding was Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Dr. Cuddy was House's boss and the Hospital Administrator, and although House would not usually go to such extreme lengths to avoid her, she was especially angry this time.

Cuddy walked in the room and stood over House's desk, glaring.

"Oops. You found me." House remarked.

"You made Chase do your 6 clinic hours last week!"

"Next time you hide and I'll go seek."

"You can't just make someone else do your clinic hours! They're your duty do this hospital!"

"Chase didn't have anything else to do."

"Oh, so he'd rather be in the clinic?"

"Well, yeah. Compared to being with me. And Cameron of course. We're afraid we might start loving everyone if we're around her too much."

Cuddy closed her eyes and put her hand to her head as if she had a headache induced from House's sarcasm.

"You'll do 3 extra clinic hours this week and next week to make up for it. Okay?" she said finally.

"Aw, Mom, do I have to!"

"Yes, unless you don't want the newest case."

"_The newest case_?"

A grin appeared on House's face as Cuddy grimaced as she realised that he did not, in fact, know about the case.

"Just make sure the clinic hours are done." She said, walking out of the room.

"You didn't say _who_ had to do them…" House muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

House sighed and closed his Nintendo.

* * *

"We don't have much time." Dr. House said to a patient in the clinic. 

The patient started freaking out.

"To live! But…"

"No, you have a cold." House butted in, frustrated, "I meant for you to leave. General Hospital is on in five minutes."

"Oh…" said the relieved patient as he walked out the door and House got out his portable television.

As soon as he turned it on, Dr. Cuddy walked through the door.

"House." she said menacingly.

"Why Dr. Cuddy, how _nice_ of you to join me." House replied.

"You have a patient waiting for you."

"But I have a patient already."

Dr. Cuddy looked around sarcastically.

"Really? I'm so sorry I didn't realise. I'll just go now."

"Aw, that's okay. No harm done."

"House, you have a duty to this hospital."

"Have I heard that before somewhere?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and decided it would be best to leave House be, as he was in a particularly annoying mood this morning. She walked out to the patient, who was a teenage girl.

"I'm so sorry, he's busy at the moment, but I'll get the other doctor on clinic duty to see you." she said.

"No…I have to see Dr. House…this is really important," said the girl, who was getting flustered.

"It doesn't really matter which doctor sees you, does it?"

"Yes it does! Can you…can you just tell him I'm Tally…Tally Simpson?"  
Cuddy sighed.

"Okay, just wait here a moment." she said as she walked back to House.

"Does the name Tally Simpson ring a bell?" she asked.

House looked up from his television for a moment, then looked back down without answering.

"House…?" Cuddy asked impatiently.

"I'll see her tomorrow…"

"Fine."

Cuddy walked out to talk to Tally.

"I'm sorry, is it okay if…" she began.

But the girl was passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Call Me Allison**

**Rating:** T  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House.

**Chapter Summary:** The identity of Tally is revealed! Oh, the drama!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the FIRST chapter of my FIRST fanfic. And thank-you to my FIRST reviewer, Rubix-Complex, you are so totally RAD. I made some grammatical mistakes in my first chapter, but if nobody reviews and says that then it's their problem. Also some words missing, damn it, that isn't my fault, dunno how that happened. I'm also editing the whole story so bear with me. AND REVIEW TOO! Flame all ya want. UNUSUALLY SHORT CHAPPY AGAIN.

Tally Simpson sat up on the hospital bed, just as Dr. Cameron came in.

"Hi." Tally said.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Cameron, how are you?"

"Good thanks. Do you work with Dr. House?"

"Sure do, and I've been sent to take your family history. Speaking of which, would you like your parents here?"

"I don't exactly have any…"

There was a pause as Cameron took this in.

"You don't…have any?"

"Yeah…I've been in foster homes a couple of times, but at the moment I'm in an staying with a friend."

Cameron looked at Tally sympathetically.

"Don't be sorry for me, I take care of myself."

Cameron thought for a moment.

"Right. Um, do you have any idea about your parents or other relatives? For your medical history?"

"Well, my mom died just after I was born, and my dad moved before he even knew my mom was pregnant."

Cameron searched Tally's eyes for signs of tears or pain, with little luck.

"Oh…okay. No aunts or uncles?"

"Not that I know of. Hey, could you possibly get Dr. House in here? I need to speak to him."

"All right, but it won't be easy."

"Thank-you."

"Any symptoms we should know about?"

"Well, before I fainted everything went a bit blurry…and I had all double vision. And I've been having like, really intense nightmares for a week or so. They're really annoying…"

"Okay, well I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Cameron said as she wrote down the symptoms.

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye, Dr. Cameron, was it?"

Cameron smiled.

"Call me Allison."

* * *

"No family history." Dr. Cameron told House and her co-workers as she walked into his office. 

"She's an immaculate conception?" asked House sarcastically.

"Mother's dead, father doesn't know anything about her."

"I see."

"She also asked to see you."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

House stared into space for a moment.

"Did you tell her I'm busy and cranky?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tears, Jerks and Awkward Moments**

**Rating:** T  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House.

**Chapter Summary:** Okay, I lied last chapter. Tally's identity wasn't really revealed. But it is in this one, I promise. Cameron's cousin gets a warm welcome to Princeton Plainsboro from Dr. House (which obviously means hesnubs her), House makes Tally cry (can he go one day without making someone cry?) and Cameron and Cuddy have a 'heart-to-heart' about Cameron doing it with Chase last week. Awkward.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of the patients, etc). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm back on track with my fanfics, gonna try and add a new chapter every one to three days. So keep reviewing (or flaming if you're weird). The name Beth is one of my internet friend's names. She didn't want me to use it so, naturally, I did. Awesome people: Rubix-Complex, Lost-fan-4-ever, Kay, Christina, Icefirestar, and all un-reviewing readers (you're just not as awesome as the reviewing ones).

"Differential diagnosis, kids." House said, writing 'Double vision' and 'Night terrors' on the board.

"Is that all she told us?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Work with it." House snapped back.

"Maybe there's something she's not telling us?" Foreman suggested.

"I like your thinking. Go say hi. Foreman, not Cameron. _You _couldn't pick if someone was lying if they told you. Foreman, however, is black with a juvenile record." House said, causing both Foreman and Cameron to roll their eyes.

"How about _you _do it? She said she wanted to see you." Cameron said.

"All right." House replied.

If this was General Hospital, a gasp would have been audible.

'You're actually seeing a patient?" Chase asked as if he was trying to get it through his brain.

"I'm a people person." House said, and with that he left.

* * *

Dr. House entered Tally's room. 

"Hi. Are you a doctor?" she asked.

"Yup. And I have a piece of paper to prove it."

"Okay. I already told Dr. Cameron I didn't have a family history, so if you're…"

"I'm Dr. House."

Tally put down the ice cream she was eating and sat up.

"Dr. Gregory House?"

"Is there more than one?"  
Tally looked as if she was deep in thought for a moment, until House said;

"I know why you're here."

"You do?"

"Yeah. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the guy you're looking for."

"You're not House?"

"No, no, I _am _House, I just don't need this at the moment. Or ever, for that matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll diagnose you, but then I want you to leave."

"But…why?"

"Because…because I don't want you here."

Tears were streaming down Tally's face at this point, causing her eyeliner to run down her cheeks.

"House, I…" Cameron said, as she walked in.

"You're my _father_!" she sobbed.

Cameron's eyes widened and House's closed as if the situation would go away if he closed his eyes for long enough.

"Um, I'll just go check my clinic hours…" Cameron stuttered, leaving the room.

House went after her, purposely not looking at Tally.

"Dr. Cameron." he called, limping down the hallway.

She turned around.

"Look, this is none of my business, I…"

"You're right. It isn't. And I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

Cameron looked taken aback.

"Oh…yeah, of course…"

"Thank-you."

* * *

"Dr. Cameron. I'd like to see you in my office please." Cuddy called out after Cameron the next day. 

"Uh…okay…" Cameron said as she sat down opposite Cuddy.

"I heard about you and Chase, and I…"

"What? Oh that was nothing. Just a mistake, nothing major happened, nothing to worry about…please don't fire me!" Cameron rambled.

"Oh…no, I'm not going to fire you! I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine…"

Suddenly Cameron's pager went off.

She sighed in relief from the opportunity to escape this awkward conversation.

"I'd better let you get that," said Cuddy after listening to the beeping for a moment.

Cameron smiled gratefully and left the room

* * *

"What's happened?" Cameron said rushing into Tally's room. 

House was there, as was Chase and Foreman.

"I don't see the point of all this…" Tally argued.

She was in a bad mood after yesterday, and if she wasn't depending on House for her life she would of told the hospital exactly who House was.

"Shut up. Watch her foot." House interrupted.

Tally's foot suddenly jumped, as if an electric shock had gone through it.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Tally asked, confused and frustrated.

"New symptom to add. Myoclonic jerk."

"Like when you're falling asleep?" Chase asked.

"Are you asleep? Or falling asleep?" House asked Tally.

"Uhh…no?" Tally said, confused.

"Yeah, like when you're falling asleep, but she isn't." House said.

"And a jerk as in an idiot?" Chase attempted to joke.

House showed Chase his cane.

"Is somebody gonna tell me what's wrong?" Tally said, frustrated.

Cameron felt the need to answer.

"We're working as hard as we can on your case, and we've just noticed a new symptom."

"Which is a Myoclonic Jerk. It's like when you're asleep and you suddenly feel like you're falling then wake up." Foreman continued.

"Aw, how sweet. They're finishing each other's sentences." House remarked.

"Do you guys actually have any idea what's wrong with me yet?" Tally asked.

"Um, no." Chase said.

"Great." Tally said sarcastically.

"Allison!" said a voice in the door.

Cameron turned around.

"Elle!" she said in shock.

"Yup!"Elle replied.

"Is someone gonna tell me who she is?" House asked.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Elle." Cameron quickly replied.

"Hi!" she said.

"Are you a doctor?" House asked.

"Uh, no…"Elle replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"To see my cousin?"

"She's working."

"Oh…okay…um, Lis, I'll give you a call later, okay?"

"Elle," Cameron started.

"No, no, I'll just go."  
And she left.

"What was all that about?" Foreman asked House.

"Let's go add Myoclonic Jerk to the board."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Emotions.**

**Rating:** T, Mild swearing, and kissing!  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House.

**Chapter Summary:** Oooh, Cameron/Chasers and Cameron/Housers will be delighted in this one! Hoorah! Oh the romance, the drama! I'll calm down now. Okay. Cameron ponders about her feelings for both House and Chase, and is confused.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated, I was sick. Keep reviewing, or I won't keep adding chapters! Thanks to reviewers.

* * *

The next day, Chase and Cameron were in House's office, staring blankly at the symptoms scribbled over the whiteboard.

Cameron leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes.

"We're never gonna solve this one. And even if we did, it won't be anything good. It's either a movement disorder or a degenerative brain disease." she said.

"You know House only does this to annoy us?" Chase said, irritably.

"He can't do everything he does just to annoy us."

Chase scoffed.

"Why does Foreman get to go home, anyway?" he finally said.

"He's not feeling well."

"Probably not feeling like working when House's in such a shitty mood. What happened to make him so angry anyway?"

Cameron felt like opening up to Chase, telling him how weird it was that House actually was a father, and how sorry she felt for Tally. But she couldn't.

"I have no idea." she finally said.

"Maybe Stacey told him to stop stalking her." Chase joked.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

There was a pause for a while.

"Hey, about the other week…" Chase started.

"Seriously, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, I just thought…"

"Don't."

There was another long pause.

"You know I probably don't have it…"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

"You probably don't either."

"Yeah, but it was my fault you might."

"You should have taken the week off."

"What's that going to do?"

"I don't know, it just…I'm sorry, I shouldn't of mentioned it."

"No, it's okay."

"Are you?"

Cameron thought for a moment.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to pretend you're fine, you know."

"I'm not pretending."

"You don't…"

"House should be here soon."

"Allison…"

Chase found himself getting closer and closer to Cameron, and the space between them getting smaller and smaller till there was none left.

_Don't be stupid_, Cameron thought to herself, but she couldn't stop.

"Found anything yet? If you haven't I'll…" said a familiar voice.

House had limped in.

Cameron tore herself away from Chase, not quite knowing what had just happened.

House's eyes widened. He racked his brain for some sarcastic comment to cut the tension and hide his emotions but he couldn't. Everone just stood there dumbly, until

Cameron decided to do a classic subject change.

"House...um, we haven't found anything as of yet, but if…" she began.

"Unless 'getting it on' with Dr. Chase is what you're researching, I think I already know you haven't found anything."

Cameron felt her face burn red of embarrassment and didn't know exactly what to say. So she ran.

House looked on after her.

"Chase…"

"Look, I'm sorry it won't happen agai-…"

"Less apology, more diagnosis."

House said it as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Cameron ran on her treadmill in her apartment, as she always did when she was confused and angry. She didn't know what to do, or how she felt. She had grown to love House, even with his broken heart and just plain sarcasm, but this time with Chase she had no excuse: she wasn't high, drunk or anything else that could effect her judgement.

She realised her face was damp and stinging with tears. Finally, the tears were too much and she stopped and collapsed, sobbing. The mascara ran down her face and dripped onto the carpet. Cameron stayed there on the floor crying until she heard the doorbell ring. In a fluster, she tried to wipe away the tears and practised a fake smile then opened the door.

It was House.

"Hi." he said bluntly.

"Dr. House, I didn't kno-…"

"You know why I'm here."

"Actually, I don't…"

"Oh stop all your pretending!"

Cameron gave a scared puppy-dog look and felt the tears in her eyes again.

"Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what happened to you. Tell me why you're so…damaged."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't give me that crap."

Cameron's heart raced. She could never tell him about her past. She could never tell anyone.

"You married somebody who was dying, Cameron. Nobody knows much else about your past. About who you _really_ are."

"You don't tell anyone about your past," she defended.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Chase and I…we had….we made a mistake," Cameron finally said, "About a week ago."

"I know." House said, to Cameron's shock.

"Dr. House, I know it's been a bit awkward between us, since…"

"Yeah."

"But…I do still like you. A lot." Cameron could hardly believe she was saying it.

"I…" House began, but he stopped himself. Telling her about how he really felt would ruin everything.

"You do?"

It was too late, Cameron had a knack for reading people's thoughts from their eyes. There was no going back after this.

"Yeah…"

"But…Stacey…"

"I don't know."

They were close now, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I have to go." House said. And he left.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Decisions, Decisions…**

**Rating:** T, for very mild swearing, and themes.  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House.

**Chapter Summary:** Cameron dreams about Chase (no not _that_ way, you dirty minded people!) and basically tells him to 'bugger off' (that's Chase's own language)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note: **Wrote this chapter while I was in a depressive state! Sorry if I make you all question the meaning of life or something…anyway, I'm making a sequel after I finish this, so look forward to that!

* * *

Cameron sat on her couch and stared at the door for a while, as if she thought that if she stared long enough, House would come back. But he didn't. 

Cameron cupped her head in her hands. She had a headache, and decided that this could be the excuse for not going to work tomorrow. She fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

_Dr. Cameron was in a funeral parlour, which she was quick to remember as the one where her husband had his service. People were giving her flowers, condolences…the usual rubbish that people thought would cheer her up. 'Are you okay?' they asked, so she put on a brave smile, nodded, and thanked them for the flowers. Just like a robot, except this robot was screaming on the inside. She walked over to the coffin, though her mind was yelling at her not to. She looked inside…it was Chase…_

* * *

Cameron woke from her cell phone ringing. It was her cousin, Elle. 

"Hello?" Cameron answered, still groggy from her sleep.

"Hi Lis, did I wake you? It's only 6 o'clock…" said the bubbly voice on the other line.

"Oh…no, I was just having a bit of a nap."

Cameron hadn't realised how long she'd been sleeping.

"Okay, well I hope you're rested now, 'cause I'm cooking you dinner at my place!"

"Your place? You brought a home?"

"Yeah! That's what I came to tell you before, until your grumpy boss kicked me out. I don't understand why you don't just quit."

"Dr. House is a very good doctor…"

"Whatever. Anyway, I'll meet you outside your apartment block in about 10 minutes to drive you to my place."

"Okay. See you then."

Cameron hung up and groaned.

Although she loved seeing Elle, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous over her life: she had the husband, the baby girl, the car, and now the house.

House.

Cameron had almost forgotten.

She decided she needed a break from it all, and got ready to go.

Cameron opened the door.

To her surprise, a fist punched her eye ("Shit!"), then she heard:

"Allison! Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there!"

It was Chase.

"What the…Chase? Oww…" Cameron moaned, as Chase took her inside and found the ice pack to put on her eye.

"I was knocking at the door, then you opened it…"

"You think?"

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry!"

"Oww…why are you here anyway?" Cameron asked, annoyed.

"I thought we needed to talk, since…"

"Well we don't. There's nothing to talk about…"

"I just thought…"

"Well you were wrong, okay? We were wrong."

"But we don't have partners…"

"You don't have a partner. I do. I made a sacred vow and I broke it. I cheated on my husband." Cameron said, convincing herself.

"Allison, you're husband's…"

"I disrespected his memory."

"But Allison…"

"What is it you want from me? Is it love? Because I won't give you that. I can't give you that."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just go, Robert."

"But…"

"Go. Please."

Chase shook his head.

"All right. Fine." he said. And he slammed the door behind him.

He didn't yell, he just spoke. Chillingly. But that was what Cameron wanted, for him to leave. And he had.

So why wasn't she happy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Just Like House**

**Rating:** K  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House.

**Chapter Summary:** Tally gets _much _worse, can they figure out what's wrong in time? And House makes blatant comments about Cameron's romantically-involved-with-everyone-ness. Okay, there's only 2 people, but still.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note: **Sorry this is so late! I've been sick and had those darn mid-year exams to cope with. Hopefully that's all over now, so I'll be able to get on with this fanfic!

Cameron didn't go to her cousin's. She called and said she was feeling unwell. Instead, she went to bed.

"It's a sick thing when a brain can't be in charge of its body. So what's causing it?" House asked his team the next morning.

Nobody answered.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question, just so you know."

Cameron sighed.

"Let's get an MRI. See if there's anything else?"

"All right. But I boss people around here." House replied.

Tally Simpson lay down, ready for her MRI, unamused.

"I hate these things. They make me think of cancer." she complained.

"It'll be okay, it's not for too long." Cameron replied sympathetically as Tally moved into the MRI.  
Suddenly she started breathing heavily.

"Help…please…get me out of here…"

"She's feeling claustrophobic, get her out," Cameron said to Foreman.

"She'll be fine, just a few nerves." Foreman replied.

Tally screamed.

"Get her out!" Cameron said rushing to the MRI.

Tally sat up, still breathing heavily.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'm s-s-so st-stupid," she stuttered.

"Do you think you'll be okay if we try once more?" Cameron asked.

"Y-yeah, I just freaked out."

They put her back in the MRI, and Chase checked the screen, squinting.

"There's…there's some bowing in the corpus callsum…" he said.

"She probably moved, she's freaked out," Cameron said, going over to check the screen. "Woah, that's no move. Something's pushing on it…"

"Get a radionucleotide cisternogram. That'll show the blockage," House said, coming in.

Chase sat behind Tally with a needle.

"This," he said, showing her the needle, "is going into your spine,"

"Wow, I feel so much better now," Tally remarked.

"It will hurt a bit, but try not to move."

He injected the needle.

"A bit!" Tally said, in pain.

"Sorry," Chase replied, "Almost done."

"Are you British?"

Chase cringed.

"Australian."

"Close enough."

He laughed.

"You're just like House," he said.

Tally winced in both pain and horror for a moment.

"This, kids, is a Great Wall of China blockage," House said back in his office with the results of the cisternogram.

"I'll arrange surgery to put a shunt into a ventricle." Cameron said.

"Thanks, boss." House replied.

"Surgery went well," Cameron said.

"But we took a sample of her cerebral spinal fluid, and it's not good." Foreman said.

"We found oligoclonal bands and a raised IgG index, which are signs of multiple sclerosis," Chase said.

"But she doesn't have the lesions consistent with MS." Cameron said.

"But they might not have shown up in time, she's only had it for a week or so," Chase argued.

"We have to have six months worth of symptoms for a logical diagnosis!"

"The VEP shows slowing of the brain, that's MS!"

"Foreman, aren't you gonna join in? Or haven't you slept with Cameron?" House asked sarcastically.

Cameron widened her eyes at House, what he said only just occurring to her.

"You're a jackass. I'm going to check on Tally." she said, walking off.

"Well, if it's MS, it's quickly progressing, so get Tally on treatment right away." House ordered, and Chase went to do so.

"Don't you think that was a little too harsh?" Foreman asked House.

"Nope. If it's MS, there's no-one to be sad for her if she doesn't have parents."

"I meant what you said to Cameron."

"She'll have a cry, then get over it, she always does." House said, limping off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Scars Never Fade**

**Rating:** K  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House.

**Chapter Summary:** Tally notices how attractive Dr. Chase is (took her long enough), and informs Dr. Cameron that she should ask him out. Hehehe. And Tally has a shock near-death experience!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note: **OH MY GOD. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Aren't you all lucky!

Thanks to all my reviewers, too, by the way.

Meanwhile, Cameron was in Tally's room, when Chase came in.

"Hi," he said to both Cameron and Tally.

"Hi," said Tally, but Cameron didn't bother replying.

"Um, we think you have the condition multiple sclerosis, but we're not sure." Chase continued.

"You mean…I have MS?" Tally asked, worriedly.

"As I said, we're not sure. But we are starting you on treatment right away."

"But…what if I don't?"

"No harm done and MS is manageable."

"Sclerosis means scars…is it…is it painful?"

"It can be, I'm sorry." Cameron answered.

Tears welled up in Tally's eyes.

"And I'll die?"

They didn't answer.

"I suppose I shouldn't be upset. I mean, I don't have anyone to worry about." she said, chocking on tears.

"It's okay, don't worry about that now," Cameron eased, and Chase walked out.

Tally wiped away the tears and sighed, and then she showed a small smile.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Chase."

"Me and Dr. Chase are…good friends." Cameron sighed.

"You should ask him out, he's hot."

Cameron laughed.

"Sometimes it's not that simple."

"I think he likes you too." Tally said, looking down to a magazine she was reading, and Cameron stared out the window thinking for a moment.

Dr. House was sitting in his office playing his Nintendo, when Cameron walked in.

"House, we need to talk."

House's game was lost and he winced as he shut his Nintendo and took a pill.

"What." he said gruffly.

"I think you should be nicer to Tally."

"I think _you _should wear more revealing clothes, but it's not gonna happen."

"You can't be nice to your staff, I accept that. But you should try to be nice to your own daughter!"

"Why don't you adopt her? You seem to be so motherly with her."

"She's sick!"

"She doesn't need me. I don't need her."

"I didn't say for you to suddenly become a father figure, I said you should be nice to her! As in, not so horrible!"

"She doesn't need a father."

"But she might need a friend."

Cameron walked out of the office, shaking her head.

Shortly after, Tally walked past, dressed in jeans and a blue top.

"And you're going _where_?" House said without looking up.

"Out." Tally replied abruptly.

"Out where?"

"To a nightclub."

"Fake ID?"

"It's an underage."

"You shouldn't be going anywhere in your condition."

"I'm dying, I need to have some fun."

"Okay. If you want to die sooner."

"Suits me fine."

"Go back. Dying's not fun. Living is. To certain people. But dying isn't either."

"Then let me have fun while I live."

"Want a headache? You've just had a needle in your spine."

"Fine."

Tally walked back, then sneaked around and out without House noticing.

"House! House!" Cameron was standing over him in his chair. House had fallen asleep.

"Ugh. What time is it?"

"It's 10 o'clock, Tally's missing!"

"Crap."

"I know, do you have any idea where she could get to?"

"Security tapes show her leaving two hours ago." Chase said, walking in.

"Where's Foreman?" House asked.

"He went home." Cameron explained.

"All right, go check all the underage nightclubs near here."

"What!"

"Go!"

Cameron and Chase spotted Tally outside an underage half an hour later.

"There she is!" Cameron said hurriedly, beginning to run.

"Wait," said Chase, stopping.

"She's not supposed to be moved! Cameron said, exasperated.

"She doesn't look like she's in any immediate danger, and if we surprise her she's more likely to make a sudden movement and get hurt. She's upset."

"She's more likely to get hurt if we lose her!"

"All right, just wait a second."

Tally walked onto the road.

"She's not thinking straight, she could get hurt!" Cameron said, beginning to run to Tally.

As she got closer, it became apparent that Tally _wasn't _thinking straight.

"Get away from me! Get away! Stop it!" she said to nobody.

"Tally, let's come off the road, then we can talk," Chase said from the side of the road.

"Help me!" Tally said.

"Tally, just come with us, you'll be fine," Cameron said soothingly.

"They're trying to hurt me! Stop!" Tally responded.

"She's hallucinating!" Chase realised.

"Oh my God...there's a car coming!" Cameron yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: House Squared**

**Rating:** K  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House.

**Chapter Summary:** Cameron and Chase's love/hate relationship's Hate-O-Meter goes through the roof! Chase runs to tell Daddy…er…I mean, House…that Cameron told him that House told her that Tally is House's daughter! And other random exciting Tally-Dying related stuff!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note: **Oh come on. Don't tell me you didn't see Cameron's almost-nervous-breakdown coming. Thanks to reviewers, especially annoying ones!

The car screeched to a halt and Tally fell to the ground, and both Cameron and Chase rushed to her side.

"Oh, crap!" Cameron cursed.

"Call 911!" Chase ordered.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't _insist _that we shouldn't grab her!"

"Are you gonna call 911?"

"She was _hallucinating_!"

"You know what, Cameron, I really don't care what you think. I know you're only pissed off with me because you don't know what you feel anymore." Chase yelled, getting his phone out of his pocket and dialling.

"Oh, House is gonna be _thrilled _about this!"

"Why? She's not dead, so he doesn't care."

"Tally's his daughter, that's _why_!" Cameron yelled and immediately realised what she had let slip and put her head down. "Forget I said that." she muttered.

Chase wasn't sure whether she was joking or not.

"You're…you're kidding, right?"

"Uh…"

"Police, fire or ambulance?" said the voice on the other line.

"She got hit by a car!" Cameron explained to House in his office.

"She got _what_?" asked House.

"Hallucinating."

"Oh good." House said writing the new symptom on the board.

"_Good_?" Cameron repeated.

"It means she doesn't have MS. Go tell her. Bring flowers, chocolates, fluffy little bunnies, I don't care." House said, as Cameron rolled her eyes and left.

"Dr. Chase," House called as Chase began to leave.

"What?" Chase said gruffly.

"What is it that you're not telling me?"

"What?"

"I'm glad to find you have such an expansive vocabulary. I said what is it that you're not telling me?"

"What makes you think you'd be interested?"

"I want to know _everything_."

"Okay." Chase grinned, "Tally is your daughter. Cameron told me."

"Dr. Cameron…is a liar." House said firmly and left the room.

"So, you don't have MS!" Cameron told Tally, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do I have, then?" Tally asked.

Cameron swallowed.

"Well, now we're not exactly sure…but we're putting all our effort into it."

"You…you don't know?"

Cameron opened her mouth to speak, but just at that point House walked in.

"What do _you_ want." Tally glared at him.

"Not to talk to you. Cameron." House hastily said.

"What's up?" Cameron asked as Chase and Foreman walked in.

"Chase _knows_!" House yelled.

"You _told him_!" Cameron asked Chase, annoyed.

"I can hear the yelling from down the hall, what's going on!" Cuddy demanded, just walking in with Wilson.

"House is Tally's father." Chase said happily.

"Oh, thanks _so _much," House remarked to Chase.

"What!" Wilson asked.

"You're her _father_!" Cuddy asked in disbelief.

"She's your _daughter_!" Foreman asked, equally disbelieving.

"Uh, _right here_!" Tally spoke up.

"House, why didn't you talk to me about this?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy put her hand up to her head for a moment.

"All right. I don't want to hear any more. You, just get her better," she said to House, "And _you_," she continued to Chase, "Just…stop looking so smug!"

"I can't _believe_ you told him!" Cameron yelled at Chase, as they were walking down the hallway.

"What, did you think I wasn't going to?" he replied sarcastically.

"You're an arrogant bastard, you know."

"Hey, you shouldn't have told me."

Cameron turned to Chase.

"I shouldn't even _talk _to egotistical assholes like you, if we all _wanted _a House try-hard, we'd find someone less _infuriating_! You're a bad doctor, a bad co-worker and a bad _person_!" she snapped under her breath, and sped up leaving Chase standing there looking confused and trying to take in what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Everybody Lies**

**Rating:** K  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House.

**Chapter Summary:** House and his Ducklings still don't know what's wrong with Tally! House comes across one of Tally's deepest darkest secrets! Plus, the usual Cameron/Chase tension! And over-use of exclamation marks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note: **THE END IS NEAR! Now that I've freaked you all out, thanks to reviewers. I really do take the good advice from all of you.

"Neurosyphilis?" Foreman suggested.

It was the next day in House's office.

"That's sexually transmitted. Nice," House said, eyebrows raised.

"The test was negative." Cameron said.

"Tests are almost always wrong. Chase. Go ask her if she's gettin' some, and when she says she isn't, inject her brain with penicillin via lumbar puncture." House said.

"I _really _hate needles." Tally complained as Chase prepared for the lumbar puncture.

"Well, we need to do this twice a day for two weeks, so you'll probably get used to them." Chase explained. Tally groaned.

"What's it for, anyway?"

"Neurosyphilis. We also need to know if you're sexually active…"

"Oh that's just _great_. Do you know what people will _say _if they find out how neurosy-whatever that is, is sexually transmitted and I have it?"

"I'm sorry. But we do need to know."

"What do you think?"

Chase raised his eyebrows.

"Try not to move." he said, injecting the needle into her.

Tally winced in pain.

"All done."

"I have to do this twice a week? Wow, that's something to look forward to."

Chase began to pack up the equipment.

"What did you say?" Tally asked suddenly, "Stop it!"

"I didn't say anything?" Chase said rushing over to Tally, who was now putting her hands up to her ears and hyperventilating. "Tally…are you hearing _voices_?"

"Foreman was wrong!" House said smugly, writing 'hearing voices' on the board.

"What's the diagnosis for hearing voices?"

"Well, not neurosyphilis." Foreman said.

"Aw. Now it's not as interesting. Go get some…uh...brain tests."

"All right," Foreman said, getting up.

"Sit down. Cameron, Chase go do it." House said haughtily.

Chase sighed and got up.

"No." Cameron said firmly.

"Forgotten how to?"

"I refuse to go with _him_." she said stubbornly.

"Go do the tests," House said turning to Foreman, "_Kids_,"

In the clinic, House was "treating" a tired looking man by playing on his Nintendo.

"Should I go get another doctor?" the patient asked awkwardly.

"It's up to you." House replied, not looking up.

"I think I'm gonna go now…" the patient said.

"All right. But all the other doctors are busy."

"Uh…my eyes hurt…"

"Crying yourself to sleep?"

"Uh…no?"

"Wear glasses?"

"How did you know?"

"Because your optometrist screwed up. The lenses are too strong."

"Oh…okay…"

The patient went to the door then paused and went to say something, but thought better of it.

"What is it?" House sighed.

"What's what?" the patient asked, confused.

"You paused. You were about to say something."

"I…I didn't have my vaccinations, as a baby."

"…and you're wondering whether you're gonna die?"

"Well, yeah."

"The mother's breast milk protects the infant until they…" House began, but then thought of something and left, leaving the patient looking even more confused.

House barged into Tally's room.

"Where's your mother?" House demanded.

"Why? Are you fighting again?" Tally snapped back sarcastically.

"She isn't dead is she?"

"Oh my God! You might be right! Hey – let's all take a trip to the Cemetery and dig her up, just in case!"

"Sarcasm is unflattering."

"A high neck line is unflattering. Sarcasm usually means you don't like the person you're being sarcastic to."

"Wanna live? Then _maybe _you should tell me what you lied about."

"I didn't lie…"

"Oh _okay_. Makes sense, seeing as I checked the records, and she seems to have missed out on a Death Certificate. Very important, those are."

"W-why do you need to know this anyway! Or are you just trying to make me _cry_!"

"I need to know. Or you'll _die_." House said slowly, and seriously.

There was a pause for a moment, as Tally closed her eyes and swallowed.

"She _nearly _died during labour. But she didn't. She just _abandoned _me, right after I was born, like I was an unwanted puppy at Christmas. Do you know what that _feels _like? To know that you're just not wanted by the person who is supposed to care for you more than anyone?"

There was another pause.

"Thank-you." House said quietly, and with that, he left.

"Mommy's not dead." House announced to Chase, Cameron and Foreman, as well as Wilson, who apparently didn't have anything better to do.

They all went and sat at the table from their scattered areas in House's meeting room.

"But she said…?" Cameron was confused, but only mildly, as she was used to having House announce random things that didn't make sense at once.

"Everybody lies," House recited, "Including teenagers. Funny, that."

"So, how's that relevant?" Foreman asked.

"It's very relevant. I'm surprised you asked." House replied, limping around the room.

"He's gonna draw this out…" Foreman realised out loud.

"Yes I am," House began. "The mother's breast milk is the armed soldier that protects the baby, until it's six months and can get it's vaccinations."

"So? If her mother isn't dead, she probably was protected by her until her vaccinations." Chase piped up.

"Wrong." House said bluntly, "Mommy abandoned the little puppy after she was born."

"So she was susceptible to a lot of viruses." Cameron concluded.

"Yep," agreed House.

"But how is that related to her now? I mean, that was years ago."

"Baby gets the measles. Temperature, rash, et cetera, et cetera, and then gets better. But the virus is stored, it mutates like some ugly monster in the sewers. And then it takes a trip up to Tally's brain and hides. Subacute sclerosing panencephalitis. Rare, but it fits." House explained.

"But…we can't get an infinitive diagnosis, what with all the drugs in her system!" Cameron said.

"Oh, crap." House muttered angrily.

"Although, there is another way…" Foreman said, thinking.

"Oh God…Oh _God_!" Tally rambled anxiously.

"Nothing to worry about, this won't hurt a bit." Chase soothed.

"Uh, there is a long, thin, silver metal thing…and it's now _coming at my eye_!"

"Don't worry, your eye's been paralysed, you won't feel anything." Cameron reassured.

"Dr. Cameron, can I have a word with you after this, please?" Chase asked Cameron casually.

"No," she said bluntly, "Okay, Tally, it's gonna go into your retina now and get a biopsy sample, just hold still and it won't hurt."

"Cameron, wait up!" Chase called after Cameron after leaving the room where Tally was.

"What." Cameron said bluntly, not phrasing this as a question and keeping on walking.

"Would you just _stop _for a moment, please!" Chase yelled, and Cameron spun around angrily.

"Leave me alone." she said coolly, and continued to walk.

"I don't care anymore, Allison. I really don't. Do me a favour and leave _me _alone." Chase yelled after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rainy Daze**

**Rating:** K  
**Note to Non-House-ers:** If you do not watch House, M.D., please feel free to read my fanfic, but it may prove useful to read some background info. Google House.

**Chapter Summary:** The Docs _finally _figure out what's wrong with Tally, Cameron works out who she loves (AND THEY'RE NOT DYING!) and so ends my first fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters in this story (with the exception of the patients). Nor do I own 'House, M.D.' the show or this website (duh).  
**Author's Note: **Thanks to _all _my reviewers, you guys are **ice cold**! That's a compliment, by the way. Now, about my SHINY NEW sequel: it's coming soon. And that's all I'm gonna say. Mwa ha ha ha haaa!

"Intraventricular interferon treatment." Foreman explained to Tally.

"Uh, okay…?" Tally said, bemused.

"It's a bit hard to explain without having gone to medical school, but it involves surgery. It's dangerous, but it could be your only chance." Chase elucidated.

"All right, what do I need to sign?" Tally asked with a sigh.

"I'll schedule you in for surgery tomorrow."

Two days later, Tally was in her room when House came in.

"I heard the surgery was a success." he said.

"You heard correct." Tally replied.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Tally said:

"I…I think I'm gonna go find my mother."

House nodded.

"You should. But I can't be your father."

"I know." Tally said, thinking.

"So…bye." House said awkwardly.

"Bye, Dr. House."

Later that day, House was watching replays of General Hospital, when there was a knock at the door. He shut his eyes for a moment, as if the person would go away if he did. But they knocked again, so he took a few Vicodin and answered the door to a tearful Cameron.

"Cameron. What brings you here?" House sighed.

"I…I need some advice."

"Wrong person." House said and began to close the door.

Cameron stopped it.

"Please," she pleaded.

House sighed again and let Cameron in.

"What's the problem?"

"Dr. Chase and I…"

"I was right; I _am _the wrong person for this…"

"If things don't get better I'm going to have to leave."

House looked up.

"You're running away?"

"No. I just can't stay and work effectively while there's this…awkwardness. And rivalry."

"So you're running away?"

"I'm not!" Cameron yelled.

House widened his eyes.

"Okay…"

"It's either me…or Chase." Cameron said calming down.

"You want me to fire Chase?"

Cameron thought for a moment.

"I don't know."  
There was a thoughtful silence for a moment. Cameron looked at her feet sheepishly.

"I will if you want me to."

She looked up.

"You'd…you'd do that for me?"

"Well, I…"  
Cameron had a sudden impulse to just reach out and kiss him.

So she did.

"Oh God…I'm so sorry," Cameron babbled as she ran out.

At the park around the corner from Princeton Plainsboro, Cameron walked apathetically, staring at nothing in particular. It had started to rain and the darkened skies weren't showing any sign of giving up soon, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She thought it was House that she wanted, but she didn't feel anything after kissing him; no passion, no relief, no joy. She didn't even feel worried. Just sick. But she _hated _Chase.

Allison Cameron was confused.

"Are you trying to catch a cold?" said Chase's Australian accent from behind her, which stood out in New Jersey.

"Are you?" Cameron asked rhetorically and coldly, not bothering to turn around.

Chase didn't answer.

"Cameron…" he said finally.

"What, stopped calling me by my first name?"

"Would you stop being so difficult!"

"For God's sake, I'm saying what I think! I thought that was what people wanted me to do? People are always saying 'Oh, Allison, why are you so quiet? Stand up for yourself!' or 'Come on Allison, have some fun. Why don't you ever have any fun?' Well, maybe that's because if I have fun people will say: 'Allison's gone crazy, she's so irresponsible!' or, 'Allison's a doctor! Why is she being so reckless?' And I think after all we've been through you're allowed to call me by my first name!"

"I had no idea you felt that way."

"Well I do."

There was a moment's silence.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Robert." she said, beginning to walk.

"No, I do. I've pushed you too hard. I took advantage of you, and I did it again."

"I took advantage of you. I had you as a friend and then I ruined it all, I'm so stupid."

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"You're not stupid."

Chase touched her face.

"You know other people would call me stupid for saying that I'm stupid. Why are you so different?"

There was a pause – not an awkward one, but a comfortable one, as the rain dripped down Cameron's face.

And somehow she knew things would be okay.

_**Hoorah! It's The Closing Song: She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile   
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car   
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile   
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain…


End file.
